


The Boy Asleep Under the Ice

by Phantom_Wolf



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Jack Frost, Dead Body, Disturbed Graves, Drowning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Possible Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Wolf/pseuds/Phantom_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy fell through the ice some 300 years ago and died. Every sense then, the lake has stayed frozen year round. A team of scientists decide to break the ice and solve this anomaly. Jack just wanted his body to stay in it's final resting place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Ice

E. Aster Bunnymund stood there in shock as he watched Jack. Jack Frost was on his knees at the edge of his lake, begging for this to stop. A team of unaware scientists continued to drill at the thick ice, trying to brake into the water bellow.

"Please! Stop it! Don't do this! Don't brake it!"

A whirling sound followed by a faint pop behind him alerted Bunny the other Guardians had arrived.

"Bunny. . . what is going on?"

Bunny turned towards North.

"Well obviously, these Dills here are tryin' to drill through the ice."

Tooth fluttered around before rushing over to Jack. She knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack whipped his head around, startled.

"Tooth. . . Tooth! Tooth! Please stop them! Don't let them brake my ice! Don't let them do it!"

Tooth frowned as she looked at the young winter spirit. Jack's hair was even more unkempt and his pale face was flushed slightly. Frozen tears stood out against his cheeks. Tooth pulled the teen into a hug and rubbed his back.

"Oh Jack, I wish I could, but there's nothing we can do. They're adults, they can't see us"

Jack pulled back out of her arms, he turned to North, Bunny, and Sandy.

"Please, you guys have to do something!"

Bunny shook his head, ears back slightly.

"Sorry, mate. Can't do anything about the seppos."

"Why not let scientists look in lake? You freeze water back over afterwards, no?"

"It's not just a lake! It's my lake! They-they can't do this!"

Jack turned back to the scientists, trying desperately to get their attention.

"What's going on here?!"

Guardians and humans alike stopped and turned. Walking into the clearing was Jamie and his group of friends. They were all holding ice skates. The lead scientist walked over to the group of kids.

"Hey kiddo, uh. . . I'm sorry but you can't skate here right now. So. . . uh. . . how about you and your friends go and run along."

Jamie looked over at Jack, who was openly crying. He turned back to the man in front of him.

"I asked; What are you doing?"

The man frowned.

"Look kid, this lake has been frozen for 300 years. We're doing a story for National Geographics on this so we can figure out why. So get lost."

Jamie looked back over at Jack. Jack was begging Jamie with his eyes.

"If I tell you why the lake is always frozen, will you leave?"

The man laughed.

"Sure kid, if you can tell me why, I'll leave."

"Jack Frost lives here."

The man was silent while he looked at Jamie.

"Jack. . . Frost? HA! This kid says the lakes always frozen because Jack Frost lives here!"

The other scientists and crew members laughed. The little girl, Cupcake stomped forward.

"It's true! And you're making him cry!"

"Yeah well, Jack Frost can get. over. it."

The man turned back to his crew.

"Kept drilling!"

"Of course Dr. Toidi!"

Everyone watched as the drill spun to life and water broke the surface.

Jack threw back his head and screamed. It was a sound no human could make. It was a mix between a scream and a howl full of pain. He slumped forward, gasping. Bunny ran forward and grabbed Jack around the shoulders, sitting him up. Tooth was fluttering around, talking and crying all at once. North looked shocked and Sandy looked angry. Jamie and his friends looked scared.

"S-Stop it! You're-you're hurting him!"

Some of the crew must have felt something on the wind, because they looked uneasy. One man walked to Toidi.

"Sir. . . maybe we should stop. There are some things in nature you shouldn't mess with. . . "

"Don't be an idiot! Remove the drill, send down a diver!"

Jack started to sob. Bunny was startled when the teen clung to his fur, shivering.

"Jack. You okay Frostbite?"

Jack just hid his face in Bunnymund's chest.

A diver went down. Five minuets passed when the diver surfaced. He motioned Toidi over and whispered something in his ear. Toidi nodded and motioned over some other crewmen. The diver was given a thick nylon black bag, and he went back under.

"Please, please don't."

Jack cried into Bunny's fur.

Ten minuets later, the diver returned with the bag. Placing it on the ice, it was unzipped. The Guardians gasped. In the bag were the worn out bones of a human. Jack turned on the spot and stared at the body. New tears welled up.

"Why! Why couldn't you just-! I-He-WE JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE IN PEACE!"

Jack was sobbing as snow started to fall heavily.

"Please, please! Just put my body back!"


	2. The Wind that Carries Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes out to the families who lost their loved ones in the horrible school shooting. May those poor children's spirits rise to heaven without pain.

Bunny knelt next to Jack, stunned. He never knew how Jack had come to be the spirit of winter. He always thought that Man in Moon had chosen him because the teen loved winter and nature. Not that he had died. Sure, some spirits and sprites came to be through death, but it never occurred to him that Jack had. The four other guardians had become immortal during their lives, not deaths. 

However, Jack may have died, but he was very much alive right now. The Man in Moon had given him new life. His old body had been left behind while he was given a new one. The body was not the body of Jack Frost, but the body of Jackson Overland. The boy who became Jack Frost. However, this was still very upsetting to Jack, and it pissed off Bunnymund.

He gently squeezed the young winter guardian with one arm as he reached back for his boomerang. Toidi wouldn't know what hit him.

"Whoa! This body has to have been here since it first froze over."

Toidi was rubbing his chin as he crouched next to the bones. Suddenly there was a snap and Toidi let out a startled cry. His head was turned away as he reached up to the large gash on his forehead. 

Bunny raised his paw as his boomerang flew back to him. Jack tore his eyes away from his past life to look up at Bunnymund in surprise. Tears fell slowly from his eyes as stared at the Easter bunny.

"Shit! Who the hell threw something?!"

Dr. Toidi was glaring at everyone around him as he tried to stop the blood from flowing down his face. All the other scientists and crew were staring at the ground. Toidi looked down.

Frozen water was snaking it's way up from the hole in the lake and was making its way to the disturbed bones. Toidi stumbled back in surprise. All the human adults watched in fear and awe as the body was dragged back to the lake and gently laid in the water. 

The 300 year old bones floated back down to the bottom and were put back to rest. The lake ice knitted itself back together and hardened. A few of the adults were making the cross over their chest while others were praying.

Frost encircled the group as it covered the camera equipment. The cameras all snapped as the ice forced them to bend. Toidi screamed and he shoved a man out of the way as he jumped into one of the many cars. 

The others soon followed him. Only one young man stood their. He looked at the lake and then over at Jamie and his group of friends. He then turned towards the sobbing Jack Frost.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry we disturbed you."

The man walked calmly out of the clearing. Bunny watched him go before turning back to the teenager in his arms.

"Jack. . . mate. I. . . "

Unsure what to say, Bunnymund picked up the exhausted guardian and tapped his foot. He jumped down the rabbit hole, holding Jack close.

**Author's Note:**

> Toidi. . . Idiot. . . You see it? Lol, reverse spelling.


End file.
